


Mistletoe Mischief

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it is over and that for the 24 days, I uploaded 20440 words. Yikes! I find I am a bit sad to see the challenge end. It may seem like advent gifts for all of you but I feel I'm the one who got the gift. I've had a ball trying out new characters, POVs and relationships. [even if some were almost cavity inducing] Now it's time to go home to the Bourbon & Aspirin universe.
> 
> Until next year's advent challenge, I want to thanks to all the readers and my fellow writers but most of all thanks to solariana for organizing this again this year. Three cheers to solariana... Hip Hip Hooray... Hip Hip Hooray... Hip Hip Hooray.
> 
> Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. Season's Greetings. Happy Holidays. 
> 
> Geminiangel aka The Idiot

Dec 24: Kissing/Mistletoe

"Ooooo… Mistletoe!" Abby bounced with delight and grabbed McGee giving him a big kiss.

"You realize you are standing under a parasitic plant capable of killing the host tree?"

"You are so romantic, McGee," Abby shoved him away.

"Tony, Tony… Mistletoe." Abby started towards him as Tony entered from the kitchen carrying a tray of sliced vegetables and dip.

"I am so not kissing these vegetables." Tony said wryly.

"Actually, there are many cultures that believe mistletoe is good luck, Anthony." Ducky smiled from his chair. "Now the Ancient Greeks however believed that the gods were offended by mistletoe. It was believed that mistletoe was condemned to hang above, forced to watch as the prettiest girls were kissed."

"Good luck? Prettiest girl?" Tony smirked. "There's a belief I can support."

Abby smiled as Tony headed her way. At the last minute, he handed the vegetables off to Abby and waltzed across the room to carefully lift Victoria from Ducky's lap. When he protested Tony smirked, "God-father's privilege." He waltzed her back across the room and under the mistletoe. "You're my girl, aren't you? Your Uncle Tony's sweetheart." The baby laughed as Tony kissed and cuddled her.

"I'm not sure that's what the ancient Greeks had in mind," Ducky laughed.

"I'm surprised Gibbs had mistletoe hanging," Jimmy chimed in.

"As I said, there are many superstitions about mistletoe."

"The druids believed the berries contained the sperm of the gods because of the white fluid excreted from the berries when squeezed…Oof..." McGee looked at Abby in confusion when she backhanded him in the stomach. "What?"

"Ixnay onyay ethay exsay alktay." Tony smirked.

"Huh?"

"Nix on the s…e…x talk in front of my god-daughter, McIdiot." Tony laughed. "No wonder you're single. That is not what a woman wants to hear when she's under the mistletoe."

"It's also believed it is a protection against evil." McGee offered. "What? It's also very expensive. A single twig can bring five to ten dollars apiece."

Jimmy whistled. "Then that ball…"

"Wonder where Gibbs bought it." Abby said.

"I didn't." Gibbs said stepping around Tony and Victoria. "Went out in the woods and shot it down like dad used to."

Jackson followed him in. "Don't know about all those beliefs. We just considered it good luck to kiss a pretty girl."

"I need all the luck I can get, don't I, sweetie?" Tony started to lift Victoria. "Hey."

"Uncle's privilege." Gibbs nudged Tony to the side. "I have to put up with the lot of you, I need all the luck I can get." Victoria smiled broadly as Gibbs swayed with her and kissed her gently before blowing raspberries on her neck.

"You know," Jackson sat in his recliner. "Come to think of it, I remember an old superstition about marrying..."

"And this is Mother's privilege. My daughter is much too young for this conversation." Breena whisked Victoria away from both men and sat down by the tree to feed her a bottle.

"Marrying..." Ducky mused. "I do believe, Jackson, I heard that myth when I was stationed in France. We were in a small chateau over the holidays. They had a kissing bough in a nook. I remember a local gentleman escorting a young lady under the bough. When he kissed her, the entire room broke out in cheers. It was considered a promise of marriage long before engagement rings became popular. The kiss under the mistletoe was a sacred vow the couple planned to marry before the end of the new year."

"A sacred vow, Ducky?" Gibbs said skeptically.

"Oh, yes."

"Well, in that case." Gibbs said softly. "Shall we?"

"Oh, my…McGee, McGee…" Abby almost hyperventilated.

"What..." McGee turned to where she was pointed. He dropped his drink, shattering the glass. "T-t-t-ony… G-g-g-ibbs…."

"Oh, dear!" Ducky sat back in the chair for once stunned silent.

"And that my precious, is why you don't fall for their flirty ways." Breena smiled as she watched the two men kiss.

"And that is what love looks like…" Jimmy whispered putting his arm around his wife and daughter. He knew that Tony had feelings for Gibbs, he was happy for his friend that they were returned.

Jackson took a long sip of his drink and looked around at his son's family. He knew that Leroy and Tony were planning on telling them about their relationship this evening, but he had never expected show before tell.


End file.
